Zero One an Incredibles fanfic
by a dark hero
Summary: DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE INCREDIBLES. Syndrome has return and a new Super takes him down and The Incredibles ran into the son of an old friend of Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE INCREDIBLES.

(A/n: I use these fanfic to improve my OC Zero One sometimes.)

The Parr family were having a nice family picnic, they play some sports like baseball or soccer until they saw smoke coming from the city, so they quickly suited up and went to the city where they saw a bunch of destroy robot that seem to be miniature versions of the Omnidroid and a badly beaten Syndrome whom they thought was gone and there stood a seventeen year old male wearing a black hooded jacket with light blue jeans and black shoes, as the kid pick Syndrome up by his neck bring him to eye level.

"So tell me what were you exactly planning by tricking me into attacking a bunch of pathetic people and then try to kill me, a Super with immense power that only been seen in one other super before me and that was Zero One, who you killed when trying to perfect and finalizing your Omnidroid which you almost did if the Incredibles hadn't destroy it." Said the super teen as he let go of Syndrome and he notice the Incredibles then fire a beam of black energy at them.

Invisible Mistress quickly puts up a force field and the teen Super notice the force field and boost up the attack breaking through the force field, hitting Mr. Incredible square in the chest, shocking the Incredible family and then out of nowhere Frozone show up and inchase the seventeen year old super teen in ice and the teen tries to break out using every bit of energy until blood started to seep out of his nose.

"Fact about Zero One on how he died while trying to defeat my earlier Omnidroid prototypes was he release so much energy at once destroying the robot along with himself bringing my plan back a few weeks but it was worth it and if you do the same thing then you'll meet the very same fate." Spoke Syndrome.

"Wait you killed Zero One, I didn't see that in your files." Said Mr. Incredible.

"I did and you weren't in there along enough to see the file." Said Syndrome.

"You look just like him when he's not in costume." Said Elastigirl as she eyed the young teen.

Then Mr. Incredible grab Syndrome and slam him into a wall.

"Do you know what you've done, you took a father away from a child how long has it been since you killed Zero One." Said Mr. Incredible in a threatening voice.

"I'll say about ten years ago." Replied Syndrome.

"Wait! that man is the reason of my father disappearance and not only that he even killed my father, whom turn out to be a Super known as Zero One! what else have I been lied about, was my mother death a lied too!" Yelled the teen as the ice broke and he ran toward Syndrome at the same speed as Blur perhaps even fasters and grabs Syndrome by neck, then he gather energy to his back and form an jetpack and then took off to the tallest building in Metroville and they went after him.

The teen held Syndrome over the building his hold still on the red heads neck almost choking him and then the six other Supers show up.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill him." Spoke the teen noticing the other Supers.

"Because your father wouldn't do this and neither should you and he'll want you honoring him by becoming the next Zero One." Spoke Elastigirl.

"And heroes don't kill." Said Devil. (I got that name from another fanfic that I have readed)

"How would you know." Said the teen.

"He was a great friend of mine and Frozone." Replied Mr. Incredible.

"Look kid there no need to get blood on your hands, so let the justice system handle him." Spoke Frozone as he notice the blood coming out of the teen nose, "And if you keep using your energy powers on your strength, you might burn yourself out."

"Let talk about this, you're with friends here." Invisible Mistress Spoke.

"There no such things as friends but fine he's all yours." Said the teen as he toss Syndrome to Mr. Incredible and they hand him to the cops then the Incredibles led the teen to their home and call over Rick Dicker to clear things up about the teen.

"No matter how many times I tried to help you, you'll just keep getting yourself into trouble, Crim." Said Rick.

"Who says I need your help Rick, I'm doing perfectly fine without you." Replied Crim.

"Taking part in gangs just to make money, stealing from banks and becoming a mercenary but not killing the people you were hired to kill but only made them handicap and to top it all of you spent two years in a prison for Super teens, obviously you do need my help." Said Rick.

"It not like you or anyone care on what I do." Said Crim as he started to cough up blood.

"And the overuse of your powers are going to kill you, you are using your powering on a level that can kill you and your body can't take the strain give it a break, you're using those powers non stop and keep it up your body will burn out." Said Rick.

"It- nothing.." Said Crim as fell into unconsciousness and he was about to the floor but Bob caught him and lay him across the couch.

"Poor kid must have tired himself out from today battle with Syndrome." Bob said.

"Can I ask for a favor from the two of you?" Asked Rick.

"Sure what is it." Replied Helen.

"Well I'm Crim's social worker and he can be a handful at times and I was wondering if you can take him off my hands." Said Rick.

"Are you implying that we have him live with us?" Question Bob.

"Please no one else would take him because of his attitude and you know his powers." Beg Rick which is something he never does but the Parr family were only people he can turn to about the Super teen.

"We'll take him to honor Zero One's death and after all he did made us his son god parents, so it our job to take care of him if anything were to happen to Zero One." Said Helen, "If you mind me asking what happen to his mother?"

"His mother died from giving birth and as we now know Syndrome was the cause of Dan Kage aka Zero One disappearance." Rick said.

Then Rick left and Dash, Jack Jack and Violet got out if their rooms once they heard Rick leave their home.

"So what are we going to do about him?" Asked Violet.

"We're keeping him of course." Replied Helen.

"He's going to be the next Zero One." Said Bob.

"You're kidding right? don't you see how dangerous this guy is!" Exclaimed Dash.

"That and we know nothing about him, What made you take him in?" Asked Jack Jack.

"We know and he just misguided." Said Helen.

"You gotta be kidding me now I have to stay with a family of heroes.." Said Crim as regain consciousness, "No way in heck that I'm staying with you people and I'm better off alone."

"Now listen young man, you are staying with us and we put won't stand for your attitude and you will attend school like any teenager." Spoke Helen with Authority in her voice.

"No and I will be the next Zero One and I'm not seeing the old hag Edna Mode for my Super suit." Said Crim.

"Yes you will because we're all you have left unless you want to live out in the streets." Said Bob.

"And what do you mean you won't go to Edna for your Super suit?" Question Helen.

"I'm saying that I can use my powers to create my Super Suit." Said Crim and to prove his point, he covered in black energy and when it was gone his outfit change, Crim now stood in his newly Zero One outfit a full body costume, the costume color scheme is black with silver gloves and boots and a small 01 in the center of his chest and circuits designs going around the suit that starts from a circle around the 01 on his chest and a mask that only covers his eyes.

"Impressive." Said Bob, "But I don't remember the first Zero One being able to do that?"

"Well he could but he probably didn't want to use this ability and after all my powers came from my father, the original Zero One as we found out from Syndrome today." Said Crim as he shift back into his civilian clothing.

"You're staying with us and that final." Said Helen.

"And I said NO and I'm better off alone, who are you trying to tell me what to do. You're not my parents." Said Crim, "And I heard everything between you and Rick when I was 'unconscious'."

"We are your guardians and you will stay with us!" Yelled Bob losing his temper to a seventeen year old.

"Then how about a challenge if you win we let you go but if we win you stay and be part of this family." Spoke Helen.

"I accept and obviously we can't fight here, so what do you have in mind." Said Crim.

"Don't worry about that." Replied Helen and they got in the car and drove to an abandon warehouse and they all suited up.

Mr. Incredible was first to attack Zero One and Zero One just stood, when Mr. Incredible was about to punch him, he quickly put up a shield and Mr. Incredible kept on punching his shield until Zero One was up against the wall and Mr. Incredible got out of the way in time for Blur to tackle Zero One but he saw it coming and match Blur's speed and punch him into the floor and Devil shift into a small demon like monster and ran towards Zero One but was blasted into the wall.

"While we have him distracted you trap him in your force field and if he use his energy on a level he shouldn't to break free, I'll wrap around him adding pressure to his weak points his energy will have no excess point it disabling him ." Said Elastigirl to Invisible Mistress.

"Ok but how do you know all this?" Asked Invisible Mistress.

"His father told us back in the glory days." Replied Elastigirl as she thought 'I hope he never gets the Rage Mode of his powers then he'll be hard to keep calm.'

As Elastigirl, Blur, Devil and Mr. Incredible kept Zero One distracted long enough for Invisible Mistress to trap him in one of her force fields but accidently got herself in the force field.

'Hmm, So it was the girl that made the force field earlier today and I thought it was my powers acting up, I know that I can't push my powers even further after I had used too much of it and the battle with Syndrome, so my only choice is to surrender.' Thought Zero One.

"You know there no escape out of here without using so much of your powers at once." Said Invisible Mistress bringing Zero one out of his thoughts.

"Unless I attack you but I won't because then your family will attack me until one of us wins the bet." Replied Zero One.

"There your Family too." Said Invisible Mistress.

"No, my only family was my father and the last four years I learned that you can only rely on yourself and can't trust anyone." Said Zero One, "I surrender, you win and I'll be part of your family but that doesn't mean I have to trust you."

So they went to home and have dinner when it was time for bed they gave Crim the guest room as his room now.

It was nearly Midnight and Crim woke up for a glass of water, So he walk down to the kitchen and heard voices coming from there, so he lean on the door way.

"Crim pass the age when the first Zero One gain Rage Mode which was 12 years old and couldn't controlled it until he met his wife and if my presumption is right our Zero One could get it any day now and seeing how short temper he is, meaning he close to getting it." Said Helen.

"Remember when the first Zero One used Rage Mode before he met his wife, he became a some sort of fire wolf like monster and it was hard to calm him back down, I just can't believe how monstrous Zero One is and it frighten all the other Supers that there was such a thing but we didn't lost hope on him." Replied Bob.

"Our Zero One is not a _monster _and I'm sure under his tough guy act that he's a softy and I know he'll find the reason to stay in control of the Rage Mode." Spoke Helen.

"Our?" Question Bob.

"He has no parents or any family member to take him in and we're his godparents so that makes him ours." Stated Helen.

Crim ran back to his room and couldn't believe what he heard.

"I'm going to become a monster but how can that be, I've never seen a Super turning into a monster so what am I exactly and they said so themselves the first Zero One had a hard time keeping calm and not give in into it! and who give her the right to say OUR Zero One! they know nothing about me!" Ranted Zero One until he tired himself out and fell asleep on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE INCREDIBLES.

(A/n: I use these fanfic to improve my OC Zero One sometimes.)

It was Saturday morning and Crim could be seen on the couch reading a book and Dash and Jack Jack came into the living room and see Crim reading a book.

"What are you reading about?" Asked Dash.

"A book on quantum physics." Crim Simply replied back.

"Why it's a three day weekend and you're studying?" Said Jack Jack with a questionable look on his face.

"I don't know what my energy powers are exactly?" Replied Crim.

"Ok and you even read school text books?" Asked Dash.

"I borrow those from your sister and already finish." Said Crim.

"Whoa you finish five large text books in one day?" Question Jack Jack.

"They were easy for me and what a three day weekend?" Said Crim.

"We had Friday off because it teacher work day ence the three day weekend." Replied Dash.

Then Jack Jack watch some TV and Crim went back to his book and noise from the TV was making it hard for him to concentrate on his book, so he slam his book shut and walk to the backyard where he saw his Godfather and Dash working out and then Crim walk to the kitchen where he sees Violet and Helen having breakfast, so he went to his room to get some peace and quiet but his presence was known in the kitchen and Helen knew he eavesdrop on her and Bob conversation about his Rage Mode.

"I need to talk with Crim." Said Helen as she left the kitchen.

Crim was reading his book until he heard a knock on his room door and yelled out he not interested in what you have to say or need whoever you are, But Helen enter his room anyway.

"Crim, I know you eavesdrop on Bob and me last night and I want you to know that we'll be there for you." Said Helen.

"I don't want to talk about it." Crim replied not taking his eyes of his book.

"We have to talk about this and you know it." Said Helen as she tries to hug him but he move away from her.

"Don't touch me and I said I don't want to talk about it!" Crim yelled and Helen notice that his dark blue eyes pupils became slitted, "What the point to talking about when it there is no point! I'm going to become a monster! and I don't have a damn reason to control it!"

'The Rage Mode already taking effect so soon." Helen thought and then said, "You'll find your reasoning to why you should take control of the Rage Mode."

"And what if I can't find that reason and I become the monster from the Rage Mode." Replied Crim.

"I know you will." Said Helen as she give him a motherly kiss on the forehead.

"Would you please not do that." Said Crim as he walk to his room door.

"And where are you going?" Asked Helen.

"Out." was all he said and left his room and he was making his way to the front door and as he pass by Violet, she also notice his eyes have change and went after him only stopping him in their front yard.

"Hey Crim are you alright?" Violet asked.

"Never better." Crim simply replied and walk away.

Crim was walking around the Metroville and spot a bank robbery, so he goes into an ally and shift his clothes into his Zero One outfit and went to save the bank which was easy because there were only two of them and all he had to do was knock them out with a low energy blast and hand them to them cops, then some new Villain, Zero One never seen before attacks him and was able to defeat Zero One just when the Incredibles had shown up and quickly put a knife to the defeated teen hero necks.

"Make any sudden movement or I'll slit open his throat and I know he's part of your family seeing how he's the son of my arch enemy/brother Zero One and I presume that he had pass on, if his son had taken to follow in his footsteps and became Zero One." Said the villain.

"Let him go Dark monoxide!" Yelled Mr. Incredible.

"I don't think so, this boy has immense power and I know he close to Rage Mode just look at his eyes." Replied Dark Monoxide, "So why not make him a villain like his dear old uncle."

"Don't do this Dark monoxide, just let him go and we'll let you off easy." Elastigirl said.

"No, he's just too good to lose and as his uncle I know what best for him." said Dark Monoxide as smoke cover him and Zero One, "If you want the boy back then come find him before it too late."

Then Elastigirl stretch her arms out and into the smoke but there was no one in there.

"What just happen?" Asked Blur.

"Zero One evil uncle kidnap him." Said Invisible Mistress, "But what does he mean before it too late, is it something about this Rage Mode he spoke of?"

...Else where...

Zero One open his eyes which are still slitted and his teeth had became more sharp.

"I see you're awake." Dark Monoxide.

"What do you want from me?" Question Zero One.

"Oh nothing really just my nephew in his pure state." Spoke Dark Monoxide.

"Well your lucky because I'm slowly going into the Rage Mode." Replied Zero One.

"You're only going into the first stage and I need you the second and final stage." Said Dark Monoxide as a high tech weapon came out of the floor.

"And what is that?" Zero One asked.

"This my nephew is what to help me force you into Stage two but there is a price it will take away the first stage meaning every time you go into Rage Mode you'll go right to Stage two unless you find a way to go to Stage one but this will also increase your chance of controlling the Rage Mode." Stated Dark Monoxide.

Just as Zero One was about to attack him, he was hit with the high tech gun as Stage one became complete as a cloak of fire cover his body and his facial features became more wolf like and more feral and slowly going into Stage two just as the Incredibles has shown up to save him but Dark Monoxide kept them distracted long enough for the Rage Mode to be complete.

Zero One's body started to change form and as the fire cloak took form with his body as it change into a wolf made of pure fire and he quickly attack Dark Monoxide not knowing who is friend or foe and when Dark Monoxide saw that he couldn't control this form of Zero One, he decided to flee and let the Incredibles handle him.

The Incredibles were avoiding all of Zero One attack with fear planted on their faces.

"Dash run circles around him to try putting out his fire!" Elastigirl yelled.

So Blur ran around Zero One creating an air vacuum as his fire slow dimmed and became nothing but small flames and Zero One watch the speedster and notice that his fire is out, he release a roar and his fire became more tense as he shot a blast of fire at him with precise aim and actually hitting him stopping the air vacuum and Mr. Incredible got mad and attempt to punch but got blasted by a massive fireball.

"Since when did he have fire powers!" Yelled Blur.

"It a second power he only has when in Rage Mode but I never seen it go this far." Spoke Elastigirl.

Invisible Mistress quickly protected herself with her force field just in time as Zero One shot a fireball at her.

Jack Jack shift into his fire form and shot a blast fire at Zero One and Zero One did the same easily knock him out.

(Inside of Zero One mindscape)

Deep within Zero One subconscious was Zero One himself floating in a dark void watching what happen in the outside world of his mindscape.

"I need to break free of the Rage Mode somehow?" Spoke Zero One to himself.

**"you cannot just break free from the Rage Mode, you need to give it reason why it should trust you and let go, then eventually find the one thing that important enough for it to give you control."**

"Who are you? and What are you talking about?" Asked Zero One.

**"The Rage Mode is a mindless beast and need to know why it should trust it counterpart enough to let you go and the rest will come over time, who I am is not important."**

"Rage Mode if you can hear me then listen up, the people you're attacking is our allies and family even though I hate to admit this but it's true and you're attacking the only people to ever take us into their home all because they knew who dad was and I can tell you that he was just like us from our powers down to our appearance and you no I mean we should be using this power to protect people." Spoke Zero One.

**Roar!**

"If not for the Incredibles then for the people that we must protect." Said Zero One.

(Outside Zero One mindscape)

The fire on Zero One body turn into black energy and he could be seen standing as the black energy receded back into him and he could see the fear in the Incredibles eyes and he felt more guilty when he saw it in Blur, Devil and Invisible Mistress eyes.

'Why do I feel more guilty scaring Violet, Dash, Jack Jack their nothing to me and so is Helen and Bob, it probably nothing.' Zero One thought and he notice their injuries, "Did I do that?"

"Yeah but it nothing that you should be worry about." Spoke Elastigirl.

Then they went home and Crim lock himself in his room as the memories of Rage Mode battle played in his head, "I feel really bad because they took me in when no else would and they're only trying to help me for some reason I can't see why?" He question and then he ears perk up when he someone enter his room as his door close but couldn't see anyone, 'I thought I lock my door?' He thought.

Then he look around the room and saw footprints in the carpet that obviously wasn't his but he got good idea of whom they could belong to.

"Ok Violet I know you're in here." Crim callout.

"Is everything alright? I notice something odd in your nature when you came back to normal." Said Violet.

"I don't know and after the Rage Mode let me go, I feel completely different but I don't know what it is?" Replied Crim.

"Ok and mom said that Dinner is ready." Violet said.

"You can tell Helen that I'm not hungry." Said Crim as he lay down on his bed and face away from violet.

"You need to eat after what happen today and from the amount of energy you had used is slowly taking it effet on you." Violet stated.

"Nothing a little rest won't fix." Replied Crim.

"Rest alone won't help, you also need to eat!" Yelled Violet and Crim could she that worried about but he didn't say anything so she left his room and went to dinner and her mother about her conversation with Crim.

After dinner was over Helen went to Crim's room and see that he's wide awake and staring at the ceiling.

"Crim, I brought some leftovers are you sure you're not hungry?" Spoke Helen.

"No thanks, I just want to be left alone so I can think." Replied Crim.

"Please eat, everyone is worried sick about you and when we came back home you lock yourself in your room." Said Helen, "Is there something bothering you?, you know that you can come to one of us."

"I don't want to talk about it." Replied Crim, "And none of you should be worried about me."

"Well I leave the plate of food on your nightstand just please eat and get some sleep." Said Helen as set the plate on the nightstand and left the room.

Crim quickly ate the food that Helen give him and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE INCREDIBLES.

(A/n: I use these fanfic to improve my OC Zero One sometimes.)

It Monday and Crim first day of school so he got up early and ready for the day while saying to himself that school was a waste of his time and skill and while he was having breakfast, Violet, Dash, Jack Jack and their parents enter the kitchen only to see Crim eating a bowl of cereal.

"You know didn't have get up so early." Said Bob.

"Your point." Crim simply replied.

So everyone else got their breakfast and Helen Drove Dash, Violet, Jack Jack and Crim to school, she chose to drop off Jack Jack and Dash first and then she drop off Violet and Crim and he was assign the same class with Violet.

"Class we have a new student, so please welcome Crim Daniel Kage." Spoke Mrs. Anderson as Crim walk into the room, "Would you like introduce yourself?"

"No." Crim simply replied as he took a seat next to a window unaware that Violet was in the seat behind him.

"Hey Crim, you need lighten up and make friends." Said Violet.

"Why should I." Crim replied over his shoulder.

As the day went on as they took all their classes and now having lunch, Violet had invited him to sit with her but he choose to ignore her and sat at an empty table and group of five students of the school football team.

"Hey newbie this is our table, get lost." Kyle said but Crim didn't move not even look at said bully.

"Don't be stupid Crim just walk away and you won't get into trouble." Violet said to herself hoping that Crim won't fight in school.

"Didn't you heard me, I said beat it!" Kyle yelled as he throw a punch at Crim but he flip over him and slam his elbow into his collar bone.

The other four bullies went on the offensive and attack him but Crim quickly deliver kick to their heads and now in the middle of five injure bullies and started to walk away.

"Now you know not to pick a fight with me and next you want to fight me again, I'll sent you to the hospital or worse." Crim simply said and walkout of the lunchroom and Violet went after him.

"What were you thinking! are you trying to get in trouble!" Yelled Violet.

"He threw the first hit and I simply defended myself and his friends tried to the same as him." He replied, "Go back to your friends, what I do or don't do is not your concern."

"Yes it is." Spoke Violet.

"Why?" Crim question.

"Because I care." She answer.

"But why do you care?" Crim question.

"Because you're my friend." Violet replied.

Then the school bell ring and Crim walk to class.

When they finish the last class they were pick up by Helen who was mad because she got a phone call about Crim little fight during lunch and Violet had explain what happen and Crim simply said self defence but he got grounded and Jack Jack was laughing his butt off from hearing how quickly Crim got in trouble at school on his first day and Dash understood Crim predicament.

"You could have expose us!" Helen yelled at Crim.

"Please if me using simple hand to hand combat to defend myself from school bullies make people think I'm a Super then that the same with you saying that Dash running without used of his powers will expose us." Said Crim.

"It not about him, it about how you show advance combat trainning that no seventeen year old should know and you could have killed them!" Yelled Helen.

"I know what I was doing and it only a warning saying not to pick another fight with me if they know what good for them." Replied Crim.

"Fine but you're still grounded for fighting in school on the first day." Said Helen, "So no TV and no allowance for two months."

"What? I get an allowance? since when?" Spoke Crim confuse.

"Since you became part of this family." Said Helen.

"Ok." Crim simple replied and Helen as she went to the kitchen, so he went to Violet's room and knock on her door and answer.

"May I come In?" Asked Crim.

"Sure." Replied Violet as she let him enter her room.

"I've been thinking." Spoke Crim.

"About?" Asked Violet.

"Your powers, other than your ability to become invisible which is something that intrigued me but I won't used my energy to copy that or any of your other abilities and I look into your power to create force fields into consideration and seeing how those are the only powers you seem to show but I scan your powers with my energy and saw that your force fields are some kind of energy that you might be able to manipulate that power into something you can use to attack instead of just being a defence type." Said Crim.

"You could be right? I mean I could have more power than I thought I did and maybe you can teach me seeing you have energy powers." Replied Violet.

"I might be able but this could take awhile though." Spoke Crim.

"Thats ok by me." Replied Violet.

"Well I got to get started on that homework." Said Crim as he move to the door but was stop Violet.

"Why not do the homework together and we can help each other out." Violet said.

"Alright." Replied Crim as he went to get his backpack and they did the homework even help one another on some subjects such as math and history.

When it time for dinner Bob had came home from work and Helen told Bob about what happen at Crim and Violet school that Crim fought five bullies during lunch and Bob reply saying he was probably self defending himself and the bully was the one to throw the first hit.

Once they had finished dinner they watch some TV for a bit and went to bed except Crim who went to the backyard and look around as he got a feeling that someone is watching them, he then shrug it off and went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE INCREDIBLES.

(A/n: I use these fanfic to improve my OC Zero One sometimes.)

It been two weeks since Dark monoxide and when Crim first started school and during these two weeks the bullies had stop trying to pick a fight with him and he was no longer grounded and has been teaching Violet to use her powers as means to attack and not just defence, he had also been teaching her some hand to hand combat for self defence and the progress they got were great because she was able to release energy blast somewhat similar to Crim's but was more invisible and Crim had to used his energy to heighten his eyes so he could be able to see it and Violet thinks that she and Crim are becoming good friends over the last two week as they practice on her powers and she notice that Crim had became to doubt himself and they had just complete her training and she hugs him happy that she discover a new power that she can use to attack and Crim was confuse and uncomfortable so he shove her away from him and she understood that he was uncomfortable.

"Want to go to the mall?" Asked Violet.

"Sure Vi." Said Crim.

So they went to Bob and asked him to take them to the mall, so he drove them and they told him to pick them up around five o'clock.

They went from shop to shop just looking around until Crim something that interest him as it made him think of Violet which is odd because the box was painted Violet, so he pick the box up and open it and a tune started to play on it.

"That my friend is a music box." Said the clerk as she watch Crim study the box in his hands, "I take it you never saw one before."

Crim shook his head no and give to the clerk indicating he want to buy it and the clerk told him the price which is $5.60 and Crim pay for it and put it in his jacket inner pocket for safekeeping and they walk out of the shop and want to the food court.

"This is the first time I see you get out of the house other than school and heroin." Said Violet.

"I know Vi, it just we work really hard on your new power and I thought you should have a break and be a normal teen." Spoke Crim.

Just then smoke covered the mall and everyone was becoming unconscious including Violet and Crim.

When Violet regain consciousness she notice that she in a cell and Crim in the same cell as her but his hands are chain to the wall and appear to be draining him of his energy and his skin was pale and Violet crawl over to him and broke the chains then put his head on her lap, once the chain were destroy and cuffs were off, his skin was returning to it normal shade and energy replenishing.

"Vi?" Asked Crim.

"It alright for now and they drain some of your energy, I just hope they didn't get enough for whatever they plan." Said Violet.

"They nearly depleted me of my energy, it will take awhile for me to gain the energy I lost." Said Crim.

Just then Syndrome enter the room.

"What do you want with us." Demanded Violet.

"I already have what I needed for my drone." Replied Syndrome.

"My energy." Spoke Crim as he stood up and made his way to the bars of the cell.

"Look at you, you could hardly stand up, little alone fight and with the two of you out of the way the Incredibles and Metroville will be destroy." Said Syndrome.

"By taking one Incredible and Zero One, you think your plan going to work." Violet spoke.

"I know it will, so just sit back and enjoy the show." Said Syndrome as he switch on a TV in their cell and left.

As they watch the Drone attack the city and the Incredibles and Frozone but their efforts were futile and Crim thought of a solution to get them free and to the others.

"If we don't brake free then your family and Frozone are done for." Said Crim.

"We can't let that happen." Spoke Violet, "Go into Rage Mode, it the only way of here."

"And get you kill in the process no way, That TV there has electricity meaning energy which I can absorb enough and teleport us." Said Crim as he walks over to the TV and place his hand on the screen and absorb enough, then shift his clothes into his Zero One outfit and did the process with Violet putting her in her Incredible outfit and teleported them to Metroville.

When they got there they see the rest of the Incredibles on their last legs fighting the drone and Frozone unconscious Then a unseen blast hit the drone and it turn around and see Invisible Mistress, then it was blasted into the ground by Zero One.

"Go to your family and see if they're alright, I'll handle the drone." Spoke Zero One.

"But your energy still not restore, if you fight that thing you get kill and I'm not letting you!" Yelled Invisible Mistress.

"Just got to Your family and see if they're alright." Said Zero One walking towards the drone, "I promise you, I won't die."

The drone got back up and Zero One and the drone ran towards one another and the drone hit Zero One in the stomach, he stumble a bit then Zero One tries to punch the drone but it counter and kick him into a wall.

Zero One blast the drone with a low energy blast but it had no effect and drone grab Zero One by the neck and slam him into the ground, Invisible Mistress couldn't stand watching Zero One trying to save the city and get hopelessly beaten by a mere machine so she release energy blast at the drone, she shot blast after blast at the drone and when it was gone she survey the area and before she could put a force field, the drone kick her and she tries fighting it with hand to hand combat but that only lasted for two hours when the drone had punch her into ground.

Now Zero One was mad and he shot out of the ground with black energy covering his body, "You just made a big mistake!" he yelled and in flash he was in front of the drone and punch it with so much force that it was sent flying, then he kick the drone before it got a chance to defend itself he kick it and shot a massive blast of black energy.

When he stop and waited to see if the drone had survive the last attack which it and Zero One quickly went on the offensive and they were evenly match and Zero One became more angry by the minute.

'I have my reason why to stay in control during Rage Mode, I want to protect the people I put in harms way because of my powers and for Violet because she someone close to me!' Zero One thought as he stand his ground against the drone.

Zero One went into Rage Mode stage one and the drone tries to punch him but Zero One caught the fist and rip the drone's arm off and kick it into a wall and then Zero One walk up to it and punch through it chest and blasted with fire finally destroying the drone and deactivate the Rega Mode and walk over to Invisible Mistress and got her out of the wall and carried her bridal style and walk over to the Incredibles and hand Invisible Mistress to Blur.

"I gave all it I had." Spoke Zero One as he fell unconscious.

They went home and treated to their wounds and gone to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE INCREDIBLES.

(A/n: I use these fanfic to improve my OC Zero One sometimes.)

It been a month since the drone and Syndrome and Violet had recover and had gone back to school and even been collecting Crim homework for him since he became unconscious since the fight with the drone and she would go into his room and check for any changes and She been confuse on why Crim saved her and taking over Rage Mode and luckily today he was stirring in his sleep.

"How long was I out?" Asked Crim as he gain Consciousness.

"About a month." Replied Violet.

"Let me guess you collected all of my homework while I was unconscious and what was the cover up for me being MIA as both Zero One And Crim?" Asked Crim.

"Well for Zero One we said it was due to extreme energy used and body strain of the added effects of a newly controlled Rage Mode and for Crim we told the school you had a bad flu and yes I collected the homework that you missed." Spoke Violet.

"I'll get right to it then." Said Crim as he was about to move from the bed and notice something, "Um why are you in my room?"

"Just checking up on you." Violet quickly replied.

So Crim got his jacket and pull something out of the jacket inner pocket and give it to Violet, "I saw it at the mall and bought it because it reminded me of you and I want you to have it." Spoke Crim and Violet look at the box in her hands.

"You didn't have to get me this, Crim." Violet said as she open the box and it play a tune, "A music box, it great."

Violet then hug him and Crim could feel tears from her falling onto his shirt.

"Vi why are you crying?" Asked Crim, "Did I do something to upset you?"

"No Crim, I'm just glad that you care." Said Violet as she let go of him, "I want to know why you save you and how you took control of Rage Mode?"

"The reason why I save you is because I grew to care about you and I couldn't let your parents lose a daughter and Jack Jack and Dash lose a sister and I don't know what I'll do for letting someone die and how I took control of Rage Mode was because I found my reason to stay in control of it." Spoke Crim.

"What was your reason to stay in control?" Asked Violet.

"I rather not say." Shyly spoke Crim.

"You know you can trust me, so just tell me." Said Violet.

"My reason why to stay in control during Rage Mode, I want to protect the people I put in harms way because of my powers and for you because you're someone close to me." Said Crim.

"That very sweet of you to say that I'm someone close to you and it that you want to protect people." Said Violet as she give him a kiss on the cheek causing Crim to blush.

'So Crim isn't so emotionless and cold hearted after all, he actually cute when he blush.' Violet thought.

'What on Earth is wrong with me and why does my heart race when I'm near her.' Crim thought and then said, "Well I better get to that homework."

"Yeah." Replied Violet as she walk to the door, "You just woke up the first time in over a month, so take it easy." with that she left his room and Crim got started on his month worth of homework.

Crim did all the homework before dinner by using his powers, 'Felt like I was the hokage doing the one thing they hate the most paperwork... I got to stop reading manga.' he thought as he went to the kitchen.

"Glad to see you up and about, Crim, you were really out of it." Said Bob.

"You guys came just in time to save our butts and you still fought the drone knowing that you were not in top condition, I have to hand it to you, Crim, you're one tough dude." Spoke Jack Jack.

"Um...Thanks but I was only doing what I can." Said Crim.

"If it weren't for you, we'll be goners." Said Dash.

"Not just that but you even save our daughter and took control of Rage Mode, I can also see that you really became part of the family during your time with us." Said Helen and then thought, 'I think Violet was the reason for his control on Rage Mode seeing how close they become.'

"Did you finish the homework already?" Asked Violet and Crim nodded 'yes' as he started to eat his food.

Once done with dinner, Crim went to the back yard and ran 50 laps, then he gather some energy to his back forming a jetpack and was about to take off but someone stop him.

"What do you think your going." Spoke Violet.

"I was just going to fly around just to clear my head." Replied Crim.

"Don't lie to me." Said Violet.

"I'm not lying." Crim quickly replied.

"Yes you are, so tell me what exactly where you were going." Demand Violet.

"Might as well, I got call for a job during the time I been teaching you on that power of your and I told them I'll think about it and I was about to go over and take the job." Spoke Crim, "I was a mercenary before I become Zero One and being a merc is the only thing I know what to do."

"So you rather be a merc than be a hero." Stated Violet.

"Who said, I was a hero?" Question Crim.

"You did when when you became Zero One!" Yelled Violet.

"I said I'll become Zero One but I didn't say I'll be a hero." Said Crim.

"So you're going to ruin Zero One reputation by being a mercenary, a cold blood killer." Violet said.

"I'm not a killer and you know that when I didn't kill Syndrome for revenge and I'm not just doing this for me, I'm also doing it for you and your family because I filled a job by not killing the target and I don't take jobs from people like crime bosses, gang leaders etc, I only take jobs from the U.S. Military. Spoke Crim, "My last job was a failure because like I said I didn't kill the target but also stole money from the person that hired me and now he want my head."

"Who was the person and who call your phone about the job?" Question Violet.

"The person is a Mafia boss known as Geovonie Murdock and he was the one who called my phone about a job and I accept it and complete it, he'll leave you and your family alone." Said Crim.

"And you believe him! it could be a trap that he has set for you! and we're the Incredibles there tins of people out there after us meanly my parents! and now you for being Zero One because I sure your father has made enemies as Zero One and I can tell you made enemies as a mercenary!" Yelled Violet.

"I don't care! this is something I have to do!" Crim yelled back.

"Why must you go somewhere and possibly get kill!" Violet cried out as tears start to fall from her eyes.

"Because." Said Crim.

"Because what?" Violet question.

"Because... I love you and during the time we been practicing on your powers, I grew feelings for you and I became attach to your family and I just want to protect all of you." Said Crim and Violet stay silent not sure how to act from hearing what Crim told her and confuse on what to say to him.

Crim then took off to meet Geovonie.

"Ok Geo, I'm here what the job?" Asked Crim.

"The job is to kill the Incredibles." Said Geovonie.

"No, I'm not a killer and if that all you got then I'm out of here." Replied Crim.

"That how you're going to be then you left me no choice put the people you been staying with in harms way especially the girl. Zero One." Said Geovonie.

"What did you just call me." Growl Crim as the Rage Mode got protective of it master mate, 'Easy Rage Mode, they can't harm her not without me getting in the way.'

"I know who you are Crim or should I say Zero One and how I know is because I've been keeping an eye on you and I most surprize that you do make interesting friends and I could tell you have feelings for the girl and Invisible Mistress." Geovonie spoke, "Ah young love, it's either the best thing in your life or something that will get you kill."

'Good he doesn't who the Incredibles are.' Crim thought and then yelled, "If you lay one hand on them, I'll swear you and your mafia will the first I ever kill!"

"I highly doubt it hero, fire!" Geovonie order.

Crim quickly step into action by avoiding the gunfire and knocking out the gunmen and use his energy to wipe their memory of him being Zero One, the Parr family and then he knockout Geovonie and wipe his memory then went back home.

Crim came through the backdoor being as quiet as he could and was halfway through the kitchen until the light came on and he suspected it to be Helen and Bob but was shock when it turn to be Violet.

"You didn't tell them did you?" Asked Crim.

"I had faith that you returning unharmed so there wouldn't be a reason to tell them but if you did had gotten injure then I would have tell them." Violet said.

"I took care of them, so they shouldn't be after us anymore . Said Crim.

"Crim you took the job?" Asked Violet.

"No, I couldn't because they wanted me to kill the Incredibles and they shot at me and I took them out and wipe their memory of me and the Parr family." Spoke Crim, "I love you too much to take the job and if I didn't then I would have but I can't either way."

"That great of you to protect my family." Violet said as she walk up to him.

"Well you heard my confession before I left, so I'll give you some time to think it was obviously you were confuse." Said Crim.

"I don't need anytime to think because while you were gone, I thought about what you said." Replied Violet.

"Does that mean you have feeling for me as well or you don't have the same feels that I have for you." Said Crim.

"Action speaks louder than words." Said Violet as she give him a kiss on the lips shocking him a bit then he kiss back.

"Does this mean we're a couple?" Asked Crim breaking the kiss.

"Yep but Let go on a date first." Violet replied.

"Sure just me give a nights rest to plan the date and I'll take you out once planned." Said Crim as he give Violet a kiss goodnight and went to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE INCREDIBLES.

(A/n: I use these fanfic to improve my OC Zero One sometimes.)

Crim felt someone crawl into his bed, so he open his eye and see Violet on top of him.

"Morning Vi any particular reason that you find yourself crawling into my bed at four in the morning? you're aren't up to anything naughty are you?" Said Crim making Violet blush.

"I just wanted to sleep with you before everyone wakes up." Stutter Violet as she crawl into the blanket with Crim and snuggle up against him.

"If your parents find us like this, we're both dead." Stated Crim going back to sleep

Five hours later and it eight in the morning both Crim and Violet had woken up and went to kitchen to get breakfast and they Helen with a smirk her face.

"I watch the both of you last night from Crim leaving and coming back to your kiss in the kitchen." Stated Helen, "I found the both you in the same bed when I went to get Crim's dirty laundry, is there something the both of you need to tell me?"

"Just that I think we're so dead." Said Crim, "And I love Violet even if you decide against it."

"I love him with all my heart." Spoke Violet, "And there nothing you can do to stop our relationship."

"I was afraid of this." Helen spoke letting out a sigh, "Violet honey if you continue to date Crim, you'll get each other killed."

"Why is that?" Asked Violet.

"Because of him being Zero One and a mercenary mean he has enemies." Said Helen.

"So do we and how is that a problem!" Exclaimed Violet.

"Because your enemies will use that against you." Helen said calmly.

"That didn't stop you and Dad!" Yelled Violet, "When the two of you got married!"

"We knew the consequences when we dated and got married." Helen said, "And during that time all Supers were force to retire."

"Times change Mom! and all Supers are back into action and no longer have to hide!" Yelled Violet, "Crim and I know the stakes when dating!"

"If I may Helen, If I'm anything like my father than you know I'll do anything to protect Violet no matter what the cost." Said Crim, "And you know I won't do anything to harm her."

"I know Crim but with everything the two of you have to do, like school, homework and being superheroes can you really find the time to date?" Asked Helen.

"I know we can, it just one of the perks of having a double life." Said Crim.

"Fine you two can date, but no sex." Said Helen.

"Don't worry, I promise we won't commit any naughty acts until we start college and move out, depending how far our relationship will go." Said Crim.

"Ok and the two of you could share a bed if you like but remember." Said Helen.

"No sex." Said both Crim and Violet.

"Well got to go." Said Crim.

"Where?" Asked Violet.

"That for me to know." Said Crim.

"It's not another job is it?" Question Violet.

"No, I got enough money to last me awhile and I'll only take jobs from the government." Said Crim as he left.

Crim walk around the city making plans for his and Violet date, so far he knows what movie to see Grown ups 2 which would start around 5:30 and he look at restaurants, he found one that should be good enough for their date call The Shooting Dragon and it one of Metroville most expensive chinese restaurants lucky for him, he has enough money to last him a while and he plan to take for a nightly walk in the park.

(The Parr family home.)

Helen and Violet had talking since Crim left and Bob, Dash and Jack Jack went to have some father son time.

"So what are these said jobs, Crim had been taking?" Asked Helen.

"Before he met us and became Zero One, Crim was a mercenary which you already know and he said he would only take jobs from the U.S. Military and then he started taking jobs from gangs, secret organizations and crime lord which he stop doing that because he got a job from a Mafia boss called Geovonie to kill someone, so he turn his back on him and took a break of being a merc for a while." Stated Violet.

"What would he do if he goes back to being an mercenary?" Asked Helen.

"Probably take jobs from U.S. Military." Violet replied.

"Do you want that in your future if the two of you get marry?" Question Helen.

"No but I'm hoping we can compromise on the subject and that he could find a normal job like a mechanic since his energy power could help on machine and technology." Said Violet.

Just then Crim enter the house.

"You should get ready and since it four in the afternoon our date will be an hour and thirty minutes." Said Crim.

"What are we doing for our date?" Asked Violet.

"Can't tell you because it a surprize." Said Crim as Violet went to get ready and Crim did the same.

They went on their date, first they went to the movies and then dinner and finally a walk in the park under the night sky.

"The Stars are beautiful tonight." Said Violet.

"Yeah and so are you." Replied Crim.

They found a hill to relax on and look into the night.

"I must say this all new to me." Said Crim.

"Really? I thought you been on dates before." Replied Violet.

"Nope I was always focus on my 'work' to think about dating." Said Crim.

"But now you don't have to focus on your 'work' and live your life like how you wanted." Said Violet kissing Crim.

Crim got to his feet seeing it was past Midnight, so he offer his hand to Violet and she gladly took it and Crim help her up and they went home and Violet spend the night in Crim room with him.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE INCREDIBLES.

(A/n: I use these fanfic to improve my OC Zero One sometimes.)

Metroville has been attack by four wolf humanoid creatures with powers similar to Zero One Rage Mode complete form.

The Incredibles, Zero One and Frozone had giving their all but these creature always have advantage no matter what the heroes do, the Incredibles were on their very point of exhaustion, Frozone unconscious and Zero One at the brink of death and when the four of the shot a blast of fire at Invisible Mistress and Zero One shielded her in his Rage Mode stage one.

"Let even the playing field shall we?" Spoke Zero One as he went on the offensive.

**"Remember there an extended stage of Rage Mode beyond stage two, you'll just need reach it."**

Zero One punch the first wolf known as Konto and then another wolf known as Shade came from behind and Zero One saw him coming and kick him into a build.

Then two other wolves known as Spirit and Night both attack him at once and Zero One blasted them with a massive fire blast.

"Just give up, your ability are only a mere copy of the Wolf tribe." Spoke Konto.

"And you shouldn't have them, no human should." Said Spirit.

"This battle is pointless, your mate and friends can't go on and why should you." Said Shade.

"Just give us your power and we'll leave." Said Night.

"I was born with these powers and I used them to protect the people I care about!" Yelled Zero One,"You want my power than you have to kill me for them!"

Zero One release a fire blast at them and they dodge it and before they notice, Zero One was already behind them and manage to kick of them into the ground, punch Shade in the face sending him flying then he grab both Night and Spirit by their necks and slam them into the ground, while that was happening Konto shot out of the ground and was about to blast Zero One but Invisible Mistress got in the way and put a force field around her and Zero One but the blast broke through and hit her in the left shoulder, Zero One saw what happen and his anger rose and he got her back to Mr. Incredible and shift into Rage Mode stage two and slam his claws on to Konto and release massive amount of fire.

Shade, Night and Spirit all gang up on Zero One and attack him but Zero One give out a loud roar shooting three fire blast at them and Konto move on when Zero One was not looking, Konto slam him into the ground and the four wolves surrounded him aiming their attack at him but a pillar made of black energy and fire shot into the sky and Zero One floated out of the ground and his new form looks similar to them.

"No more holding back, let's end this and take his powers." Said Konto.

"If you think I was going all out before, think again." Said Zero One as the pillar faded away.

They all eyed one another waiting for the next move.

Zero One quickly shot fireball at Konto and a energy blast at Shade then he punch Spirit who blocks it and Night move in to kick but Zero One caught it and thrown him to a wall and then Shade kick Zero One but he vanish and reappear slamming a massive ball of energy and fire on him.

Konto had land a punch on Zero One but he didn't budge and then Zero One grabs his neck and knee him in the stomach and slam into the ground, Zero One gather some energy into his fist and punch right through Konto's left shoulder and then he was hit with an energy blast and turn to see Spirit and at blink of an eye and the last thing he see's is Zero One stabbing him in the stomach with energy blade.

"How are you that fast?" Asked Spirit as he hold his stomach and fell to the ground.

Night attempt another attack on Zero One but got slice across the chest by Zero One and then blasted him into a wall, Shade try to attack from underground but Zero One saw it coming and jump away and release a massive blast of energy.

"Give up and leave, you have no chance in defeating me and if you keep it up you'll die." said Zero One.

"If we can't defeat you then we'll take you down with us." Said Konto as he and the other wolves started building up energy.

"Damn, they're building up a lot of energy and if they keep this up they'll explode taking the city with them." Said Zero One as he put a shield around himself and he put a thin energy link to the four wolves allowing him to put up a outer shield in order to protect the city.

The Incredibles and Frozone watch the explosion and Invisible Mistress buried her face into her mom's shoulder thinking Zero One is dead.

"Why are you crying I.M, how many times do I have to tell you that you're too beautiful to be crying." Spoke Zero One as limp towards the Incredibles and Frozone.

Invisibles Mistress quickly hugs Zero One almost making him lose balance and falling onto the ground.

"How did you survive?" Cry Invisible Mistress.

"Well at first my inner shield broke and I thought I was done for awhile I tried to keep the outer shield up and the Explosion, to be honest I should be dead and I have no idea on how I survive?" Said Zero One, "And when the explosion was over I was back in normal form."

"Your Rage Mode might have protected you?" Question Elastigirl.

"I think you're right." Said Zero One.

They took Zero One home and he shift back into Crim and use what little energy he has to heal the major wounds and went to bed letting his wounds heal.


End file.
